pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Phineas and Ferb's Starlight Universe Resort
is a Disney Park Resort that softly opened on July 11, 2010 but officially opened on July 17, 2010. This Disney Park is themed to the very successful Disney franchise, Phineas and Ferb Entertainment Shows * Phineas and Ferb's Fantasmical Fantasia!. An entertainment show that tells of wonderful tales. You can find more information in the article. * The Parade of Big Ideas - A parade full of Phineas and Ferb's big ideas. Starring Phineas and Ferb canon characters. Article Coming Soon. * A Fantastic S'Winter/W'ummer Celebration! - During the summer, you can celebrate winter in a winter themed festival, and during the winter, you can celebrate summer in a summer themed festival. (Hosted at Glacier Bay) Attractions and Areas The Big Ideas Adventures If you want adventure, this is the right area in this park. * "it's a small world" (Phineas and Ferb: Summer Belongs to You) * Phineas and Ferb's Flight - (De Plane! De Plane!) * Pirates VS Sailors - (The Ballad of Badbeard with a new Sailor storyline) * The Treehouse Ride - (Tree to Get Ready) * Sky Diving Waterfall - (Suddenly Suzy) * Hot Tub Falls! (From PnF's Hawaiian Vacation, Candace's experience of being in a hot tub over a river and a waterfall) * The Water-Logged City of Atlantis (Atlantis) - Take a deep dive into the wonderous world of the lost city with Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Baljeet, Buford, Irving, and even Django! (Even though he never appeared in the segment.) PF Studios * The PF Studio Building: Featuring Team Improbable! * The Coolest Coaster Ever! - (Rollercoaster) * Rock 'n' Roller Coaster - Phineas and Ferb Edition - (Starring Phineas and the Ferb-Tones, Aglet Aid, The Baljeetles, Love Handle and 2 Guyz N the Parque) * Let's Shrink the Movie Set! - (Hide and Seek) * The Great Movie Ride - Phineas and Ferb Edition - (Lights, Candace, Action!) * The Super American Pop Teen Idol Star Experience - (Flop Starz) Discovery Mountain * Space Mountain - Phineas and Ferb Edition - (Out to Launch, Unfair Science Fair, Unfair Science Fair Redux (Another Story), and The Doof Side of the Moon) * Horizons - Phineas and Ferb Edition - (The Big Ideas) * Journey to the Center of the Earth - Phineas and Ferb Edition - (Journey to the Center of Candace) * Innoventions - Phineas and Ferb Edition - (Phineas and Ferb's Quantum Bagaloo) * Gravity Zero-An innovative roller coaster with no safety buckles or belts. Inspired by a flight DIll and Phineas took just before they got the idea of running another coaster. Superduper Mega Superstore Although this area is really a mega mall, this place can litterally house crazy adventures. * The Mystic Eye Vision: The "4D" Ride - At first, it looks like you're in a 4D film attraction, but then, after 5 minutes, you are whisked away in a crazy dark ride in the parallel of the Mystic Illusion Universe. * The "Kiddie" Ride - Take a wild ride in this fun filled rollercoaster like adventure with Phineas and Ferb. * Adventures in the Storage - Help Vanessa and Ferb get the Pizzazium Infinionite in this 4D film. * The Super Starcade - An arcade based upon the arcade in the Superduper Mega Superstore and the real life Starcade chain. Glacier Bay * The Snowy Glacier Sub 2000 - Take on a submarine ride through the exciting bay of Glacier Bay with Captain Phineas Flynn and his crew. * Icy Slides - Ride along a wild ride in this topsy-turvy super slide. * Glacier Peaks on Blizzard Rollercoaster- Ride in, out, and 'round the summits of Glacier Peaks on the tracks named Blizzard Coaster. Along the way, you may find Klimpaloon a couple of times. * The Glacier Peak Ski Resort - Skiing and Sleddings galore! Phineas and Ferb built a ski resort for these sports activities. The O.W.C.A. Wanna be super secret, be a spy or detective? Then head on out the O.W.C.A. * Meet n' Greet with Perry the Platypus/Agent P! - Meet the famous platypus! He's willing to hang along with you for a couple of minutes. * Spy Training - An activity park themed to spy tests. * Major Monogram's Agency Sauna - A section of The O.W.C.A. It is comprimized as 31 sauna's with 30 that can be yours for sometime. That 1 sauna is for Major Monogram and sometimes Agent W (Whale) which he'll (or both) come out every 30 minutes to "meet n' greet' guests. The Western Frontier * Big Thunder Mountain Railroad * Splash Mountain * Big Grizzly Mountain The Paradise Boardwalk Pier * Screamin' * Fun Wheel * Silly Symphony Swings * 'Boomer Neonlight City * Disney Cinemagic (Presented by AMC Theaters) - A 20 stadium movie center showing theater premiered Disney movies, as well as Phineas and Ferb canon movies. * The Blue Sky Disney Center - A futuristic building that houses future Disney Park concepts. * The Neonhigh Googleplex Mall - A mall that's part of the Googleplex Mall chain. * The Disney Neon Hotel Resort - A hotel resort themed to Los Angeles, Las Vegas, and other similar cities. * Jazz Kitchen - A restaurant based off of the real Jazz Kitchen at Disneyland USA. * House o' Blues - A restaurant based off of House of Blues at Disneyland USA. * Rainforest Cafe * ESPN ZONE: Presenting Phineas and Ferb * Disney Quest with Phineas and Ferb - Another version of Disney Quest from Walt Disney World although with a Phineas and Ferb theme. * Disney Broadway Wonder - A 10 stage broadway theater building showing Disney Theatrical Broadway Musicals. Category:Fanon Works Category:Theme Parks Category:Locations